


Vocal Mash: The Tales - Episode 4

by TheOmnicientDingleBerries



Series: Vocal Mash: The Tales [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOmnicientDingleBerries/pseuds/TheOmnicientDingleBerries





	

Habit’s POV

I was studying at the library, regretting about the truth I could not tell. I love Liona, but she would reject me. I am a nerd, and she is beloved by many. She is confident and brave. I’m saying I am some coward, but stereotypically, I am a nerd...a smart nerd. But Liona won’t accept, she probably would hate me confessing to her. But she is beautiful, and I love her personality as well.

I left the classroom, finding DJ and Role talking to each other. The two glanced at me as I walked passed by. Role shouted out to me.

Role: Yo Habit!  
Habit: Eh? What is it?  
Role: Our nerdy friends got a cool video game they bought. We should meet up with them.  
Habit: Which house?  
Role: Mine, of course.  
Habit: Right...  
DJ: Habit...is there something wrong?  
Habit: No...not really.  
Role: Is it because my house is shit? Huh?  
Habit: It’s not that. It’s just…*sigh* Guys, I am a little stressed out today.  
DJ: Aw Habit, we hope you cheer up.  
Habit: Thanks. Anyways, I gotta go.  
DJ: Okay bye!  
Role: See ya, nerd!  
Habit: Yeah, see ya, rebel.

I walked to the classroom and went to my desk. Hm, a new video game. When the six of us played a video game, usually, my best friend Zac tends to get the highest scores than all of us. Well, he is a technologic freak, as in he is obsessed with technology. So the other three nerds bought a new video game. Wonder what that will be about…I bet it has to do with music because Gokune said he wanted to play a musical game. So does Asuna. Zac didn’t even give a damn because he knows he is going to win either way. For a short dude.

I then saw Liona outside in the hallway. I blushed a little bit, but I tried to remain my composure. I know she is going to come in. I can tell she saw me through the window. Just avoid eye contact, and it’ll be fine...I hope.

Liona then opened the door and saw me pretending to study. I tried to avoid contact, but she is right there, looking beautiful as usual. Her footsteps are becoming louder, but she is walking slowly towards me. She doesn’t want to interrupt me or anything? Well, she isn’t that kind of person who interrupts people.

Once she is close to me, she poked me in the shoulder. I had no choice but to look at her. I turned my head so it faces Liona. Gosh, her eyes are shiny as hell. I can’t look back from her.

Liona: Hey.  
Habit: H-Hi.  
Liona: Look, sorry about what happened yesterday.  
Habit: No, I should be the one sorry. I feel bad for touching you unnecessarily.  
Liona: No, it’s okay if you touch, we are close after all.  
Habit: Yeah, close friends.  
Liona: Hehe, yeah…

It just became more awkward with just the two of us. Does Liona have the same feelings as me? No. She probably doesn’t. But I wished she did.

Liona’s POV

I don’t know why, but we stared for like, five minutes. I usually don’t stare at someone for too long, and I don’t even know how I didn’t turn away from him. Is it because of his eyes? Maybe. Habit may seem like a nerd, but he is very smart. He is pretty tall, but he is such a confident man. Girls would be so lucky to be with him, and I hope I could. But if I asked him out, he probably won’t accept me. My hair's all messy, and I look like a lion. But the real question is, how did me and Habit ended up like this? 

Liona: Habit.  
Habit: Yeah, what is it?  
Liona: I just want to say that I…

No, I can’t do this. He’s going to hate me for life. He prefers Asuna over me. I am not charismatic enough for him. Habit prefers cute girls. I am not cute.

I can’t do this at all. So I was going to leave the classroom, but Habit interrupted me.

Habit: Wait!  
Liona: Huh?  
Habit: Can you actually...meet me behind the Dojo after the group meeting?  
Liona: Um...sure…

This is going to be so awkward. It was never been like this. Me and Habit are close, this shouldn’t be awkward at all.

During the afternoon, I saw a few of my group members having fun. I saw all of them but Habit. Where is he? It’s not like I am looking for him, so i’ll assume he is busy. 

The weather was windy. So much breeze happening. Rhyna was coming towards me with a smile. She stops at a short distance against me.

Rhyna: Hehe. You cannot believe what just…

Just then, a gust blew her skirt. Because it is so short, her panties are exposed. I didn’t look at it because I am not some kind of pervert. After a short and small breeze, Rhyna blushed.

Rhyna: Aah...you saw that, didn’t you.  
Liona: Um, no.  
Rhyna: *grumbles*

Then she walked past me, looking a little disappointed. Jeez, what’s with her? Did she really wanted me to see that? That’s...kinda odd.

Speaking of which, a lot of members have been acting weird lately. A lot of them asked if I fell in love with any of our members, and not a single mentioned about Habit. O-Of course not, we are not compatible after all. What’s also weird is that many are asking if I had...sex. Okay, I am probably overreacting about this, but c’mon, these people are nuts. I am still a virgin.

Lessons were even worse. They show concern for me. They keep asking these kinds of questions. Even personal ones. This was never like this before. None of my buddies act like that. Did someone managed to possess their minds to reveal my life. Like, stop. It’s also giving a headache. I told everyone to shut up and continue with lessons. Habit was quiet throughout the entire lesson. For some reason, he was never like that. He is the vocal representative, why isn’t he talking?

Just then, when everyone left, I stood far away from these people. It’s bothering me, and I absolutely hate it. I don’t know, I am stressed out by this. They are still my friends, and have unique singing voices. But they somewhat bother me. I just realized something. I was supposed to meet Habit behind the Dojo. So I left the lesson rooms to meet him.

When I reached behind the Dojo, he isn’t there. I am probably here before him. I leaned beside the tree to regain my energy. I took deep breaths to capture more air through my body. Just then, Habit was behind me after I heard him calling my name.

Habit: Liona!  
Liona: Ah! Habit! Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?  
Habit: Yeah…  
Liona: Go ahead.  
Habit: Well...i’ll keep it brief.  
Liona: Alright, make it quick.

He opened his mouth, but...he didn’t spoke a word. He couldn’t say anything. Is he scared what will happen? I don’t bite, but Habit seems...nervous.

Habit’s POV

I just can’t tell her. Liona will kill me if I asked her out. She is going to be disgusted by what I say. She likes cool people, and I am not cool. But, I have to do this now, or I will regret it forever.

Habit: Liona, close your eyes.  
Liona: Yeah, why?  
Habit: J-Just do it! Please!  
Liona: Alright, alright.

Her eyes remained shut, waiting for me to make a move. I try to go slow, but I am nervous as hell. Okay, calm down Habit. You got this. My lips go closer to hers, and we are an inch apart. I could feel Liona twitching a little bit, I think she knows what I am doing. Well, I got no choice.

I brought my lips to hers, feeling the sensation coming from her savory mouth. For some reason, I felt...good about this. We went longer than I thought we would. I even don’t feel nervous anymore as well. Liona makes me feel confident.

My arms go around hers as her arms go on my chest. I love her hands touching them, even if I wasn’t shirtless.

After a few minutes of making out, we let go of each other. We both smiled at each other, because we know we are made for each other.

Habit: I love you.  
Liona: I love you too.

And with that, we left Fenders, with our hands connected.


End file.
